1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for determining the attachment position of a motion sensing apparatus. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods and apparatuses operable to determine the attachment position of a motion sensing apparatus using acceleration measurements sensed by the motion sensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion sensing apparatuses are often used to sense the motion of an object, animal, or person. For example, sensed and calculated motion parameters, such as acceleration, average velocity, stride distance, total distance, gait efficiency, and the like, may be utilized in the training and evaluation of athletes and animals, the rehabilitation of the injured and disabled, and in various recreational activities.
Motion sensing apparatuses must often be attached to specific location, such as a user's shoe, arm, or wrist, to correctly sense and calculate motion parameters. Thus, if a motion sensing apparatus is attached to an incorrect location, it may function incorrectly. Further, differently configured motion sensing apparatuses must be employed for different attachment positions, thereby preventing users from using the same motion sensing apparatus in more than one attachment configuration.